Presents
by MissBesanii
Summary: An Ikari Christmas. Merry Christmas to all my followers! Oneshot.


**Presents  
**An Ikari Christmas

This year. She had decided. She grinned in glee as she finally got the bow to sit symmetrical and beautiful. Purple silk that she had carefully picked out herself and tied around the box that was wrapped in brown paper.

It was a work of art in her eyes, and she held it up to show Piplup. "What do you think?" She asked. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Piplup blinked curiously, Dawn hadn't uttered a word about who this present was for, and yet she wanted his opinion on whether this mystery receiver would like the mysterious present inside? Humans were strange like that. Still, the tiny little water type waddled after her as she skipped out of her room and trotted down the stairs.

Packing her other presents in her basket, she climbed onto her new bike that she'd received as an early christmas present/ apology present from her best friend, Ash Ketchum. It was pink, just like her last one, only it had all the gadgets a traveller could want for their bike; a cute little horn, lights, a drink holder... It was a very thoughtful present. She smiled at the memory of receiving it, and pushed off to start her journey.

It wasn't very far to travel, because she'd already done the majority of it a week prior. Veilstone City was a place of life and celebration at christmas, and so a coordinator's presentation evening was being held there in a few days. In this occurrence an opportunity had arisen, and it was one that she wasn't going to ignore this time.

Finally, she found herself at her destination. She lifted one foot over to the other side of the bike whilst still letting it roll, and cooly stepped off to jog beside it and slow down to rest it against a fence. She picked up the package of presents out of her basket, and carefully carried them to the front door. The package was huge, now that she'd piled them all together, and she wasn't sure how to proceed in knocking the door when her hands were full. Thankfully, she could just see around the side of the presents that the door had opened without the need to signal her arrival, and she poked her head around to smile at the person she'd travelled there for.

"Reggie!"

"Hey Dawn!" He grinned, though his eyes were wide with brief surprise. He collected himself and stepped aside for her to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the city, so I figured I could deliver your present myself instead of a mailer pokemon." She explained, placing the pile on his coffee table.

"Thank you! They're not all for me, are they?" He chuckled, wandering over and eyeing up the labels. "Maylene is upstairs." He added when he found one of the presents were for her.

Having seen the connection Reggie and Maylene had formed, Dawn was not surprised when she'd found out about their relationship. They had been together for a little over half a year, and so Maylene was regularly found in Reggie's household.

The breeder wandered for the staircase and tipped his head around the corner. "May? We have a visitor!"

"Umm..." Dawn pursed her lips, glancing at the other present that Reggie hadn't looked at yet. "Is Paul here? I brought him a present as well."  
Reggie's head popped back around from the corner, surprise across his face again. "Er... He's back from travelling but he's not in at the moment, sorry Dawn. I'll be sure he gets it though."

"Oh." She looked down at the present and then picked it up. She'd wanted to give it him personally. If she was truthful with herself, she wanted to see the look on his face when she gave it him, to see if he'd show any emotion other than the indifference he usually showed her. Though most of all she wanted to show that she considered him a friend, because she was sure he didn't have many.

Reggie, observing her reaction with deep curiosity and amusement, tilted his head and smiled. "He's usually at the Meteorite field. It's where his Nidoking evolved, so he's trying to do the same with his Nidorina."

Dawn nodded, smiling in anticipation. "I'll find him later."

Maylene suddenly hopped down the stairs, her eyes lighting up as they settled on Dawn. She squealed and leapt forward to waiting arms, and they embraced happily, giggles setting in.

Reggie sighed, retreating to the kitchen as the girly chattering set in.

* * *

Her bike rode much faster when only weighed down by one present. It sat in the bottom of the basket, the bow still sat as neat as she'd left it.

The meteorite field wasn't too far, she thought, though it had been a long time since she'd visited it. She ended up stopping to ask directions, but as the kind passer-by was explaining, she spotted a brief flash of purple in her peripherals. Very specific purple that had always managed to catch her eye, for some reason.

She thanked the stranger who had helped her and scanned the way she'd thought she'd seen the colour, and there he was, his back to her and walking away.

"Paul!" Her voice burst in a high-pitched cry. He seemed to flinch, and turn at the call, not spotting her for a second, but rolling his eyes when he did. She ran across the road with little care for the traffic and grinned as she came face to face with him. He did not respond like Reggie who was happy to see her, and he certainly didn't greet her like Maylene had, but he did recognise her, which was a start.

"Hello." He said in his- somehow deeper than before- monotonous voice. It seemed the both of them had done some growing up since they'd last been acquainted.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you." She informed him, following him as he started to walk again.

"Really?" Again with the one worded sentences. She bit her lip and grasped onto her patience. She was happy to see him. She was his friend. She could persevere.

"Yeah, I visited Reggie and he told me you were in the area, thought I should say hello!" She explained. When he didn't reply, she continued like she wasn't bothered. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied, slightly taken back by her chattering. He reminded himself that she had been this talkative at the Lily of the Valley conference. Deciding to humour her, he answered her other question as well. "I've been training, lately. I had to stay in Sinnoh for christmas." He added the last part with a little hint of annoyance.

"As you should," she grinned. "Christmas is a time to spend with family and friends!"

"So I've been told." He muttered, casting a glance sideways at her. She was as cheerful as ever, and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit uplifted by her presence. Only marginally, but it wasn't an un-pleasurable experience.

"Are you heading to the Meteorite field?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to see his face better. He nodded. "Can I come?" She asked again.

He shrugged, he couldn't find it in him to shoot her down, not when she was being so persistently nice.

"Great!" She grinned. "Want to get some lunch and we can eat it there?" She offered, her excitement taking hold of her. Ash and Brock had left Sinnoh weeks ago, and she hadn't seen Kenny or Zoey for even longer. Being in contact with one person - no matter how quiet he was- from her travels had really boosted her spirit.

Again, he shrugged, baffled by her excitement. She steered him to a noodle vendor, and they ordered separately. Without a word, they set off again for the field.

There was a sudden pressure for him to start a conversation. He cleared his throat and spoke of the first thing on his mind. "Why are you here?"

She blinked at him, having to remind herself that he didn't mean it rudely, he was naturally blunt and to the point. She giggled and answered. "I have a presentation evening for this year's Sinnoh Coordinators in two days. I came here early to get some presents together."

He nodded, barely interested in contests, but he didn't judge her decisions. He had heard she had done well in her debut year, so she was sure to do well with her presentation evening.

They arrived at the meteorite field, and settled on a dry patch of grass to eat. Dawn hummed in appreciation as the taste kicked in. "You've got such great food here, Paul."

He rose a brow, deciding not to say anything. She left herself open to ridiculous amounts of mockery, and it ate away inside him every time he refused the snide remarks that begged to be said.

They ate the rest in silence, and Paul stood once he was finished, opening a hand to her to take her empty box as well. Stupidly, she placed her hand in his and -though confused- he helped her to stand instead.

Once she was up though, she realised his intentioned and blushed deeply, thrusting the box into his hand instead and cringing. "Sorry."

"That's okay." He allowed, turning slowly and making his way to the bin. Why were these little annoyances so... Not annoying? He couldn't put his finger on it, but as he glanced back to see she was still cringing to herself, thinking he wasn't looking, he could only find it... Somewhat charming. As he returned to her, she pulled her composure together, and smiled, her eyes sparkling to compliment her wide, white smile. He'd never found anything alluring before, and definitely not Dawn. Why was he starting now?

"Oh!" She jumped, turning away as she continued to chatter. "I forgot, and this was the whole reason I came to find you..." She turned back around and in her hands balanced a pretty, dainty little box, ribboned and wrapped.

He blinked at it, only taking it when she jabbed it closer to him. He continued to stare at it when he took it, doing nothing with it at all. A present? He looked at her. Why had she brought him a present?

"Merry Christmas, Paul." She beamed that breath-taking smile.

"I-" He stuttered, not sure what to say. He'd never been good with gratitude, and he definitely wasn't good with receiving gifts. From girls. "I haven't got you anything." He blurted, realising how rude he sounded and cringing inwardly. Thankfully, one thing he was good at was keeping a calm composure on the outside whilst flailing on the inside. He hated being so inexperienced with things, and this was one of those things he would have to figure out sooner or later. He may as well bite the bullet.

"That's okay, I didn't expect a present in return." She shook her head, her smile going from a bright beam to warm and friendly. It filled him with an odd sensation, warming his cheeks too.

"Well uhh..."_ Bite the bullet_. He thought. He leaned closer, convincing himself that it was only to whisper the words he didn't want anybody else to hear. "Thank you, Dawn." But he hadn't leaned close for that reason, he'd leaned close to reach her, and planted his lips gently on her cheek. He heard her breathing hitch in surprise right next to his ear, and he smiled, glad it had the effect he'd hoped for.

He would never admit it, even to himself. But he had a soft spot for that girl that followed Ash everywhere. And it had thrilled him when she started to follow him home.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

But she knew.


End file.
